FUNTOMgaming
by Chi-The-Destroyer
Summary: Ciel and Alois had been friends for as long as they can remember, and when Alois decides to become a YouTuber, Ciel gets dragged along with him. Suddenly, their sub count jumps and everyone from school starts to watch their videos! Ciel was enjoying the popularity, but Alois thought it was terrible! Especially since he's just now realizing the feelings he has for his best friend.
1. The Start of Amazingness

Ciel Phantomhive trudged up the wooden stairs to his room. He threw himself onto his bed, and grunted in annoyance when his phone went off. He pushed himself off of the bed and walked over to his desk, where his black and blue iPhone lay on top of his finished homework. He picked it up, then facepalmed at the caller I.D.

Alois Trancy.

He contemplated answering the call, just to make his best friend angry, but ended up answering it.

"Hello?" Ciel braced himself for an angry rant from Alois.

"Ciel! Why did you take so long to answer?! Oh, well, I had an amazing ideaaa~!" Alois said quickly in a sing-song voice

"Oh? What is it?" Ciel asked, now intrigued.

"I was watching YouTube earlier, and I though, 'Me and Ciel like to play video games, Ciel's good at editing videos, plus his family's rich! We should make YouTube videos!' So what do ya say, Ciel?!" Alois asked with an excited tone. Ciel could almost see Alois jumping up and down.

"I don't think it's as easy as you think it is..." Ciel mumbled.

"Come on~! We can do it! Listen, Christmas and your birthday are both coming up! You're parents will buy you anything. Look, just ask for two headsets, a recording software for your PC, some new PS4 controllers, and an editing software!" Alois said.

"Okay then, where would we record? My parents would never let me do it here. With all of their professional dinner meetings." Ciel said.

"We can do it here. I don't think Hannah or Claude would care much. Claude works all day, and Hannah takes care of Luka. Speaking of Luka, having him play with us could really boast our popularity 'cause we have an adorable child mascot!" Alois said happily.

"Okay, then, my birthday is next week. I'll ask for the software then, and ask for the PS4 controllers and those headsets for Christmas. What color do you want, I'm writing this down." Ciel said as he grabbed a pen and note pad from his desk drawer.

"You know my color. It's purple, if they don't have purple, buy me pink." Alois said.

"Pink?" Ciel asked.

"Of course. Pink is one of the most popular colours. If they don't have purple, they will have pink." Alois stated.

"Alright. I have to sleep now, speaking of pink, Lizzy dragged me across the mall today, looking for different presents for family." Ciel said, shuddering at the thought of his cousin.

"Alrighty Ciel! I'll see you tomorrow at school then? Oh! Come over after school tomorrow, I need you to help me with somethings." Alois said quickly.

"What do you need help with-" Ciel was about to continue, but Alois had hung up.

Ciel sighed before throwing his phone onto his bed and grabbing a towel from his closet. He went into his personal bathroom and turned on the water before stripping himself of his cloths. Ciel sank in the bath, letting the water cleanse him of his worry. He let his head fall gently upon the black headrest set on the rim of the bath tub.

"I guess it sounds fun," Ciel mumbled to himself as he let his eyes close. "All the school clubs are boring anyways. It would mean Lizzy and Soma would stop pestering me about getting an internet life. Stupid Lizzy with her thousands of followers on Twitter and Instagram..." Ciel let himself sink in further with the thought of his three followers. Lizzy, Soma and Alois.

[The Next Morning...]

"Alois, wouldn't you like a ride to school?" Claude Faustus, Alois's fake 'father' asked.

"No, I kinda wanna run today, Claude!" Alois said after grabbing a waffle from a plate.

Alois was adopted into Hannah's family when he and his little brother Luka were young. There had been a house fire that his parents couldn't make it out of. Luka and Alois, who had been named Jim at the time, were staying with their uncle Arnold, who hated the children. Jim started calling himself by his middle name, Alois, and the two brothers soon got adopted into the Anafeloz house. Claude is Hannah's boyfriend who lived with them.

Alois bursted through the door with a smile, and ran down the sidewalk with a purple back pack slung across his shoulder and a waffle in his mouth. He slowed himself to a jog when he reached His school, Weston high school. Alois heard it used to be called Weston Collage back in the nineteenth century, but they changed it to 'High School' about thirty years ago because girls started going to the school.

"Classy as ever, eh Alois?" The blonde turned his head to see his best friend, Ciel leaning against a black Mercedes Benz. He started to walk over to Alois, and made a shooing motion with a flick of his wrist and the car left.

"So you're going into the drug dealer persona, eh Ciel?" Alois said jokingly.

"Nah. I'd rather start a YouTube channel with my best friend." Ciel said while smirking.

"Yay! You're really gonna do it, Ciel?" Alois asked with a hopeful expression.

"Of course," Ciel said. Alois was about to speak, when Ciel held up his hand. "As long as I get to choose the name." Ciel smirked.

"But-"

"That's my only term."

"But the name I was gonna pick was-"

"YouTube did sound fun, but I really should catch up on my studies..."

"You're a straight A student!"

"Lizzy said she needed help with math..."

"Ugh, fine." Alois gave up.

"Good. The name I thought of was FUNTOMgaming. Do you like it?" Ciel asked.

"It sounds...kiddish," Alois said with a sigh. "Wait, FUNTOMgaming? FUNTOM as in the company you're cousin Sebastian co owns with your dad?" Alois asked.

"Well, Sebastian said he'd cover any expenses we needed as long as we used the company's name somewhere in our channel name." Ciel mumbled.

"Really?! Anything we need?" Alois asked excitedly.

Ciel nodded.

"The games?! The consoles?! The controllers?! The snack foods?! The energy drinks?! The mics?! The software? Comfy chairs?!" Alois asked all in one breath.

"Yes, everything." Ciel said.

"Awesome! FUNTOMgaming it is!" Alois said happily.

"Good. Now come on. The bell rang five minutes ago." Ciel said smirking. Then he started walking towards the building.

Alois stood there for a moment. Then he realized what Ciel had said.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! It's The-Cuddly-Creature here, or you can just call me Chi! So, if you haven't guessed, this is about Ciel and Alois making a YouTube account. I spend alotta my time on YouTube so I though, "hmm, what would happen if Alois and Ciel made a YouTube account...?" So here ya go! I'm going to try and put every character in here, even from the manga, but they're not all gonna be in all the time. Like Sebastian, he's Ciel's cousin. So yeah.<strong>

**Review if you want more, favorite and follow if you enjoy, and imma go write more. See you latter~! Take care~!**


	2. A Surprise Party a Week Early

Weston High School. A school made for the rich and intelligent. This is where Ciel and Alois go to school, with an abundance of their friends and relatives. It's been a few hours since Alois and Ciel devised their plan to make their YouTube channel. Alois, being one of the most popular ones in the school, started asking some people to help them with their channel. Graphic and sound designers, animators, and anyone who knew of good software to download. By the end of the day, Alois had detention and almost forgot that he had invited Ciel over to his house after school.

"Oh, crap! Ciel!" Alois immediately sprinted out his when he heard the buzzer ring and went home.

Alois bursted through the door to his house immediately jumped backwards again. Everyone, all of his and Ciel's friends and family were there, jumping up, all with confused faces.

"Alois, what happened? Did Ciel bail on us?" Lizzy asked, her head popping up from behind the dining table.

"N-No, I got detention, and Ciel never get detention. He must be waiting for me, still..." Alois said, while trying to catch his breath.

"Alois, give me your cellular phone for a second," Grell, Ciel's cousin Sebastian's girlfriend said, appearing from behind the couch.

"Here." Alois said, walking over to Grell, handing over his purple cased iPhone.

"Okay, ahem, my name is Alois Trancy, ahem," Grell was tuning her tone of voice to mach Alois's.

"Okay, I'm going to call Ciel, and tell him to come over here. My excuse will be that I, or you, had detention and Hannah pick me, or you, up from school." Grell said in Alois's voice.

"Alright," Alois said.

Grell walked off, to the bathroom where it was quieter. While they were talking, everyone assumed it was fine to stretch their legs a bit by walking and talking with their friends.

"Everyone! I'm sorry to say, but your going to have to go back into your hiding spots. He's been here so many times, the cheeky bugger notices out of place things. Make sure to have a really good hiding place, and wait for the signal." Alois said before making a whistling sound.

Everyone cheered, made a thumbs up motion, or mocked Alois's whistle. They then went back to their hiding spots, or found new ones nearer to their friends. Alois hide near Lizzy and Soma, behind a couch that Hannah convinced Claude to buy for them.

Grell soon came running from out of the bathroom and slide behind the couch with Alois, Lizzy and Soma. She handed Alois his phone and told him that Ciel would be over soon. Alois replied with a smile, and Grell said it would take a little bit, unfortunately. She grabbed a hair tie from her wrist and put her long red hair in a ponytail, and pulled out her red cased phone. It was about ten minutes before the door bell rang. Everyone ceased their whisper conversations, and shut their mouths.

Alois popped up from behind the couch.

"Coming!" He yelled before opening the door.

"Geez, what took ya so long, Ciel?" Alois asked with a grin.

"It was your fault for not telling me you had detention." Ciel said walking through the door and past Alois.

Ciel was confused when Alois gave a little whistle, but jumped back when he saw people jump up from behind couches and tables.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CIEL~!"

Ciel was surprised. He hardly ever celebrated his birthday, and everyone knew it, yet here they were, threw him a surprise party, a week early for that matter. Everyone he knew was there, His friends, family, even his second cousin Sebastian, and his girlfriend Grell, and Sebastian hardly went to any social gatherings, especially if it had to do with family. Ciel was to baffled to speak, which also left him open to 'hugs' from Lizzy, Soma and Luka, which were basically tackles and everyone else follows up when someone yells,

"Dog pile on Ciel!" And that someone, was Alois.

Soon enough, Vincent and Rachael, Ciel's parents, got the cake from the fridge, sliced it, and handed it out to everyone.

"Ciel dear, I thought you got to old for parties." Rachael said to Ciel as she handed him his piece of cake.

"Well tell that to Alois." Ciel mumbled after shoving a chunk of his cake in his mouth.

"Now now Ciel, don't talk with cake in your mouth." After Ciel swallowed, he felt someone pulling on his cheek. He recognized that hand. And the pulling.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel said angrily.

"I'm sorry, and especially one week before your birthday. But I guess you deserve that." Sebastian replied.

"Why should I deserve that! It's fine whenever someone else does it, yours hurt like hell!" Ciel asked while rubbing his cheek.

"It's simple. I am the one paying for all of your equipment, or have you forgotten the little favour you asked me this morning. And another thing, I had to pay for a jet plane to get out here. I was in a hot tub in Japan." Sebastian said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Who were you with? Your man whore, Grell?" Ciel asked while glaring.

"Grell is female, for your information, and yes if you really wanted to know." Sebastian said with an angry expression. Then a sly smirk slid on his face.

"It's really a shame," Sebastian started to say.

"What, that you can't find a real girlfriend, so you have to have a hooker travel with you everywhere?" Ciel asked with fake sorrow.

"No, that you can't find a girlfriend at all. I at least thought you would've gotten one by now, hell, even Alois would be a good girlfriend." Sebastian said while smirking.

"Oh shut up! Alois is my best friend, not my man whore like your 'girl' friend Grell!" Ciel said glaring daggers at his second cousin.

"Oh well, if you're going to be like that, I guess our little deal can go, poof!" Sebastian said while making an explosion motion with his hands, then he started chuckling.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Okay?" Ciel said after crossing his arms.

"Oh, its okay little Ciely-kinz, give your cousin a hug!" Sebastian said while giving Ciel a big hug.

"Get off of me! I already have to deal with Lizzy, go back to Japan!" Ciel said struggling from his hug.

"Fine then. All of your equipment is in your room. The software is downloaded to your laptop so you can take it to Alois's." Sebastian said after dropping Ciel on the floor, then he started walking away.

"Wait, where the hell did you get my laptop!" Ciel asked angrily.

Sebastian didn't answer, instead, he looked over his shoulder with an evil glint in his eyes and presented Ciel with a smirk. Then mouthed 'Check your laptop. It'll be your birthday present, pup."

"I hate that nickname!" Ciel shouted angrily.

He saw Sebastian chuckle, then disappear in the crowd.

"I hate that guy..." Ciel mumbled.

[Were Alois Is...]

Alois was currently kicking Soma's ass in twister.

"Left foot, blue!" Lizzy called from her big maroon chair they pulled down from the attic.

Alois's foot rushed towards the blue dot, only to have Soma's foot beat his. Soma ended up accidentally kicking him, making him lose balance. Alois had his hands on two different dots, and his right foot on one far away, if he fell, it would put him into a spilt. And that Alois learned from taking gymnastics, those were very uncomfortable. It was a good thing that he had taken those classes, though, because Alois pushed his body forward, causing him to regain his balance, and kicking Soma's leg, causing him to fall on his ass. Alois immediately threw his left foot on the blue dot that Soma's foot was previously on, allowing him to win the round.

Everyone cheered and laughed, Soma was left speechless on the twister mat.

"T-That's, that's cheating, isn't it?" Soma mumbled to no one in particular.

"Come on Soma. GG, man." Alois said, putting out his hand.

"Ugh, fine. You win, Mr Short Shorts." Soma said, pointing to Alois's shorts.

"What do you want from me?! They're comfy!" Alois stated.

Lizzy ran over to him, and dragged him into a giant bear hug. Spinning him, making him nauseous. She said something like, "Great job!" Or, "You were so coool~!" Alois didn't listen entirely.

"Lizzy, I'm gonna, throw up on you..."Alois mumbled.

"Eeeeww~!," Lizzy screamed while dropping Alois on his face. "Don't puke on me, Alois! You're gonna ruin my new dress, I bought it just for Ciel's party~!" Lizzy screeched.

"Sorry, sorry!" Alois said after standing up.

"You better be!" Lizzy said with a half glare, half pout.

"Big brother!" Called Luka, Alois's little brother. "I brought you cake," And then he tripped on his shoe laces. "Woahh, ah!"

"Luka!" Alois yelled as he ran to catch his little brother.

Alois did catch him, but the cake was another question. It did three flips in the air, the landed directly on top of Lizzy's head an hair. It then slid down onto her dress. And it was chocolate cake.

"AAAAAAAhhhhhhhh! ALOIS!" Lizzy yelled at the platinum blonde.

"I didn't do anything!" Said blonde yelled.

"I'm sorry Miss Lizzy..." Luka said with a sad expression.

"Its okay, Luka. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Alois!" Lizzy said calmly with a crazed smile.

"Now, Lizzy..." Alois said backing away.

"Shut up, princess short shorts!"

"They're comfy, and extra durable!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, Chi back again. This is chapter 2 of FUNTOMgaming! We'll get to them playing the games soon, but I need something to start with. I promise the horror games will come, Alois is a pansy! (A)<strong>

**So, you're probably like, "Alois taking gymnastics? Whaaa?" Yeah. I don't know, I though Hannah would sigh him and Luka up for it. Alois isn't in anymore, but Luka is. Another thing, you'll be seeing a lot of game slang, like "GG", it's means Good Game, if you didn't know. The only reason I'll put that kinda stuff in here, is because Alois and Ciely have a gaming channel. It's kinda like why SAO (Sword Art Online) doesn't explain the game slang. Because they expect gamers to watch it, and in my case, read it.**

**Sorry for the rant thingy...I don't even know.**

**See ya later~! Take Care~!**


	3. 2Scary4Alois

A few days after Ciel's week early surprise party, the two got their YouTube channel up and running. It was indeed called FUNTOMgaming, and they already had their first video uploading. It was an introductory video, saying who they are and what they hope to accomplish on their YouTube channel. They didn't get hardly any feedback. It was the end of the school day, Friday, and Alois was getting a bit discouraged.

"Ciel, what if they don't like us."

Ciel just sighed.

"Ciel, what if they hate us! Our voices, our words, our looks? What if they're just laughing at us, what if they're just-"

"Alois, calm down," Ciel interrupted him. "I didn't go into this saying, 'Everyone's gonna love me', not at all. I prepared myself for this. It's only our first video, an introduction video at that. We haven't even recorded any real game play footage. Relax."

"Okay you're right Ciel, I shouldn't worry about this stuff. Thanks." Alois said with a smile.

"Y-You're welcome." Ciel stuttered, not used to being thanked.

"So then, let's start recording that video! It's the weekend, right!?" Alois said, pulling Ciel out of their classroom.

The two walked outside together and plopped themselves on a bench while they waited for Claude to pick them up. When Ciel got situated, he immediately pulled out his cell phone and called his parents.

"Hello?" Ciel said into his phone.

"Ciel? Is something the matter?" Rachael said into their house phone.

"I'm going to Alois's to help with a project," He lied. "I won't be back until Sunday."

"So you're asking to stay at Alois's for the weekend, that's fine, just make sure to asked his parents too." Rachael replied, not seeing his lie.

"Can you have Tanaka bring some cloths for me? Oh, and my laptop, head set and PS4 controllers too?" Ciel asked.

"Of course. I'll make sure to pack your bag myself. Just call when you want it delivered. Is that all, dear?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good, make sure to eat dinner, brush your teeth and oh, make sure both you and Alois get A+'s on your project. Do you need anything for your project?" She asked.

"N-No, Alois has it all." Ciel lied.

"Good, dear. Have a fun time!"

"Alright mother, bye."

"Goodbye Ciel, I love you."

"L-Love you too..."

Ciel closed his phone with a sigh, and Alois looked at him hopefully. He told him that his mom said yes, and that Tanaka would bring his stuff. Alois gave Ciel a wide smile until they heard a car pull up in front of them. It was a black Mercedes Benz, and the window rolled down to reveal Hannah smiling at them.

"Get in, boys." She said to them.

"C'mon, Ciel!" Alois said as he climbed into the back.

"I'm coming!" Ciel said after jumping up from the bench.

Ciel climbed into the back of the Mercedes and plopped himself on the fuzzy black seat. He rested his head on the seat and closed his eyes for a moment, before snapping them open when he heard Alois's voice.

"Hey Ciel?" Alois asked.

"Hmm?"

"What game should we play first?" Alois asked.

"I was thinking horror games. Those can get us popular, and then we can slowly branch out into different categories." He said while opening his eyes.

He saw Alois sitting there, mouth open and almost touching the floor. He had a terrified look on his face, as if he'd seen a ghost. Ciel raised an eye brow before poking Alois's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked.

"You s-said, horror games. You know what I don't like? Horror games!" Alois said shaking Ciel's shoulders.

"A-Alright, Alright, we can play a nice game for now. But when October and Halloween comes, we are playing horror games." Ciel said, pushing Alois away from him.

Alois said nothing, instead pouting near the window away from Ciel. He'd peek over his shoulder every once and a while to see Ciel smirking at him. He'd just stick out his tongue and turn his head to look out the window with a 'huff'. Eventually, they got to Alois's house. It took a while though, since Hannah lives so far from Weston. As Alois and Ciel got out the car, Alois shoved Ciel a bit, and Ciel shoved back. They did this until they got into Alois's room, where they fell over laughing.

"Okay, what game are we playing?" Alois asked.

"I have no idea." Ciel said.

"Eh?" Alois asked. "You mean you didn't order any games offline yet?!"

"I did..." Ciel replied.

"Well then? What did you order?" Alois asked.

"Horror games." Ciel admitted.

"Noooooo~! Flipper Slipper you!" Alois screeched.

"Flipper Slipper?" Ciel asked with an amused expression.

"I can't curse, Luka's home!" Alois defended.

"Fine, whatever, look, you wanna play the game or not? I can call Tanaka now." Ciel said.

"Ugh, fine. What game is it?" Alois asked while Ciel called Tanaka.

"Its called Five Nights at Freddy's. I don't know what it's about or how you play-" Ciel stopped abruptly.

"Oh hello, Tanaka?" Ciel said over the phone.

"Can you bring my things now?" Ciel asked.

He heard a, 'ho, ho, ho,' which he recognized as a yes. He said 'Thank you' with a smile and hung up. Ciel slipped his phone in his pocket, and turned back to Alois.

"Sorry, like I was saying, I don't know how to play or anything about it." Ciel said.

"Oh wow, Ciel Phantomhive doesn't know everything about the game! What a surprise!" Alois said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up." Ciel mumbled.

"So, what do you wanna do while we wait for Tanaka?" Alois asked.

Ciel shrugged.

"For some reason, I'm really tiered today." Ciel said.

"Hmm...do you have any idea why?" Alois was answered with Ciel shaking his head while yawning.

"Well, you can like, take a nap, if you want." Alois said.

"You mid being lookout, private Trancy?" Ciel joked while Alois threw a pillow at him.

"Yes Sir!" Alois said while saluting.

Ciel gave him a chuckle before falling asleep. Alois thought it was kinda cute, seeing Ciel sleep like that. Well, not that way, he didn't think. He never thought he was gay. He shrugged the thought off as he grabbed himself a pillow as well, and propped his over by the wall. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, after a few minutes of course.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, Chi here, welcome back to FUNTOMgaming. I'd like to thank those who have followed and favorited. I'm so sorry~! This chapter was indeed a filler, but I had no idea what game to make them play. If you have any suggestions, you can put them in the review slot below, I guess. That's all I have to say for now, so yeah.<p>

See ya later~! Take care~!


	4. Where's The Duck!

"Ciel...are you sure we should play this...?" Alois asked as Ciel was setting the game up.

"Yes, I'm sure. For one, it's just a game. Two, it going to be fun." Ciel said.

"Fun, he says. It's gonna be fun, he says." Alois mumbles.

"Oh, shut up. Ciel replied with an eye roll.

"Are you done yet?" Alois asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm done. Tell me when you wanna start." Ciel said.

"I don't." Alois mumbled with a pout.

"I'm pressing record," Ciel said with his finger hovering over his mouse. "Three, two, one." Ciel said before pressing the button.

"Hello YouTube, my name is Alois!" Alois said with a wave to the webcam.

"And my name is Ciel," Ciel said with a smaller wave.

"And we are FUNTOMgaming!" Alois said while pulling Ciel's cheeks into a smile.

"Awois! Lwet go!" Ciel said while thrashing about.

"Alrighty," Alois said as he let go of Ciel. "Today we are playing a horror game. When Ciel presented this to me, I had no intention of playing it. You know why? Because what do I hate? Horror games! And what is this? A horror game-"

"This game is called Five Nights At Freddy's and is made by Scott Crawford. And it's indeed a horror game. I've only done a little research on this game, it was a sale on Steam, plus Alois hates horror games." Ciel said while smirking to his partner.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna scream. Ciel, what's this game even about?" Alois asked with a queasy feeling in his stomach.

"Well, we're a security guard, working the night shift at a place like the American Chucky Cheeses. Animatronics and all. At night, the animatronics get up and move and stuff. Our shift starts at twelve, and ends at six." Ciel replied.

"Oh...I hate animatronics..." Alois mumbled.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"I lived in America until I was nine. My parents used to take me to Chucky Cheeses all the time. It was the thing at the time. Sadly, the animatronics freaked me the fuck out. One day, at a friend's birthday party, me and one of my friends were running around the stage. My friend pushed me, and I landed under one of the animatronics. Then they started dancing, and I thought I was going to be stepped on. It was horrifying, it scarred me for life." Alois explained.

"Okay...then...let's get started." Ciel mumbled.

Alois hovered the mouse over the New Game option, and cringed when the screen went black. 12 am, 1st Night appeared in white letters on their black screen. Both the boys seemed puzzled at the game at first. For one, they couldn't move from your spot. They were in a small office with large iron doors that you could close with a button. Bellow the door button, was a button with the label Light. Ciel took notice the the Power Left, and Usage, under the Power Left, the 12 am shifting to 1 am, and 1st Night underneath the 1 am.

"Okay..." Alois said before moving the mouse over a large, yet skinny rectangle with two arrows facing upwards printed on it. A map of sorts appeared on the side of the screen, and on the screen itself said Main Stage over the map. Alois's stomach started to get queasy when he saw the animatronics on the screen. He clicked from one square to the next on the map, going from Main Stage, to Back Stage, to Pirate Cove. Alois gulped when he went back to the Main Stage, and one of the animatronics were gone. The duck.

Ciel took notice that the time changed, yet again from 1 am to 2 am.

"Ciel...!" Alois said.

"Yes?" The bluenett replied.

"What's the ducks name?" The blonde asked.

"Chica, and most like to refer to her as a chicken."

"Whatever." Alois mumbled while flipping through the cameras. "Where is she?!"

"Where's the duck?! Where's the fucking duck?!" Alois yelled.

"Check your door lights!" Ciel suggested.

Alois quickly exited out of the camera and checked the left door. Nothing. He quickly looked to the right and checked the right door an jumped. Chica was outside the door, well, peering into the window, but no the less creepy. Alois quickly slammed the door button and sighed with relief. Both the boys took notice on the time change from 3 am to 4 am.

"Alois, only two hours left." Ciel informed. "Plus you have thirty-seven percent power left."

"Yeah, alrighty." Alois mumbled without looking away from the screen. He flipped through the cameras, seeing everyone in a safe vicinity. Bonny the purple bunny was in the Dining Hall, Freddy Fazbear the brown bear was still on the Main Stage, and Chica the yellow chicken or duck was now in the West Hall. Alois exited out of the camera and opened the right door again. Alois was just trying to get the night over with. He was concentrating, saying random funny things to the viewers so they wouldn't get bored.

Then the hour changed from 4 am, to 5 am. Alois only had ten percent power left. Alois mumbled a curse and exited out of the camera and shut both of the doors. He then just sat there, waiting for whatever was at the end of the game when you die.

"What are you doing?!" Ciel said to his blonde companion.

"What? I was going to run out of power anyways, so why not?" Alois defended.

"If you lose this night, you have to play it again. I'm playing night 2, your 3, I'm 4, and your 5. That's all, unless there's some secret bonus night or something." Ciel said.

"Ugh, fine, whatever." Alois mumbled with a pout. He really hated this game.

Alois's eyes widened, and a sense of dread came over him when the Power Left said zero percent. The lights went out, the doors opened, even the stupid fan stopped. Then a song started playing, a happy tune. Alois slowly moved his vision over to the right and jumped a tiny bit when he saw a white, glowing face. Well, the eyes, nose and mouth of the face. It looked happy. Alois was not happy, what so ever. The song lasted for a while, and then the screen went black. Alois was hiding his eyes behind his hands, opening his fingers to see if the jump scare had been over. Right when the boys thought they were done, however, white letters came on the screen. 5 am switching slowly to 6 am, with cheering that sounded like children.

Alois smirked at Ciel and switched spots with him, so Ciel would be the one playing. Ciel smirked when it said 12 am, Second Night.

'This is going to be easy.' The bluenett thought.

The two were actually listening to the phone call, unlike the first night where they had muted it. All it said was some useless advice, and to make sure to check the door lights. Ciel rolled his eyes at the attempt that the recording had made to be funny, and actually started to look at the cameras. Alois said random things to keep the viewers entertained while Ciel played. Alois also barked out random orders, like 'Check the lights!', or, 'Where's the duck?!'. Other than that, the night went on similar to the first, and Ciel beat it easily with five percent remaining.

"Geez, Ciel. How did you do that?" Alois asked.

"It was easy. I just preserved my power." The bluenett stated.

"Ugh, it's my turn, I'm guessing?" Alois mumbled.

"Yes." Ciel said as he switched spots with his blonde best friend.

The third night went well at first, until Alois switched back to Pirate Cove at the recordings suggestion. He saw something peeking out from the curtain. It was like a foxes face. You could almost see Alois's soul escaping from his body when he saw it.

"What it that?" Alois asked, trying to remain calm.

"Oh, that's Foxy." Ciel said with a smirk on his face.

"Alrighty, just curious." Alois said before a gulp.

"Keep an eye on him, he'll move if you don't." Ciel said." And don't spend too much time looking at him, the other animatronics will come, and it'll make him come faster." The bluenett continued.

Alois just nodded at his friends suggestion. The hours went buy, from 1 am, to 2 am, and 3 am. It was 4 am when Alois saw it. Foxy was running down the E. Hall Way, and before Alois could shut the door, his camera got yanked down and a high pitched scream came into both of their headphones. Foxy was there in the left door frame, with his hook hand showing and all. Alois screamed his face off, surprisingly enough, Ciel uttered a scream too, not as loud as Alois's, not even close. When the two calmed down, Alois looked to the web cam which was still recording.

"Alrighty, I think that'll wrap up today's video. That was our first part of Five Nights At Freddy's. We made it to night three. If you have any suggestions for any other games we should play, or any tips on how to play this game, leave those in the comment section below." Alois said.

"And if you enjoyed the video and want to see more, hit the like button, because your support is greatly appreciated." Ciel continued for the blonde.

"Take care guys~!" Alois said with a wave.

"And we hope to see you next time~!" Ciel said with a small wave.

"Byeee~!" They said together before Ciel stopped the recording.

A few minutes later, the two were rolling on the floor laughing. They were commenting on each others faces when Foxy came. Ciel soon got up, though, and started editing the video. Making a small part for an outro. While Ciel was doing this, Alois was hanging over the side of his top bunk, commenting if he liked what Ciel was doing, and suggesting different things to add and change to the video. Ciel then went on YouTube's site, and clicked on their uploads. He then dragged the file to the square box and clicked upload. The two smiled at each other before flopping down on their separate beds, Alois on the top bunk and Ciel on the bottom bunk.

They quickly fell asleep with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, Chi here, welcome back to FUNTOMgaming! The boys started their first horror game, which was Five Nights at Freddy's. If you have any suggestions to any other games you want then to play then by all means, leave it in a review, or don't be afraid to PM me! I'm a very social person! Yes, Alois is a scaredy cat when it comes to horror. I just thought it would be funny. If you enjoyed FUNTOMgaming, then drop a review, follow and favorite! It really means a lot and your support is greatly appreciated. I'd also like to thank all the people who have reviewed, followed and favorites so far. That'll be about it for this AN today!**

**See you later~! Take Care~!**


End file.
